Accelerated Development
The ability to develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Sub-power of Child Prodigy, Old Prime and Enhanced Combat. Not to be confused with Accelerated Aging, Accelerated Body Development, Accelerated Growth or Self-Power Augmentation. Also Called * Advanced Growth Rate * Enhanced Development * Prodigy Syndrome * Rapid Adaptability/Learning/Personal Growth * Quick Learning Ability/Speed Capabilities User can improve their natural abilities far faster and to greater extent or beyond the limitations of other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills/physical attributes, and at an intellectual level, to which their mind/mental capabilities can develop beyond their normal limits. Users with superpowers benefit the same way, and even allows them to awaken any latent abilities within them. As a result, user can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition through vigorous training. *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence through vigorous study. *Hypercompetence in a fraction of the time required. *Power Activation/Potential Realization by unlocking the latent powers within them. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field. Associations *Ability Intuition *Ability Learning *Chi Augmentation *Child Prodigy *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced Combat *Instant Learning *Intuitive Aptitude *Martial Arts Intuition *Old Prime *Self-Power Augmentation *Video Game Mechanics Limitations *Power is not instantaneous, users still require time to develop skills. *May require help to continue developing past a certain point. *Some users may be limited to one area of expertise. *Training is still required to maintain skills. *May require drugs to help. *May require a certain object, individual, concept, ritual, etc. to activate. Known Users See also: Hard Work Hardly Works and Instant Expert. Gallery Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo (Bleach) grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Jake Muller.png|Jake Muller (Resident Evil) picks up skills very quickly, learning advanced combat skills quickly enough to defeat several more experienced attackers and learning how to speak and read fluent Chinese after a few months of listening to it. Trunks & Goten Super Saiyan.jpg|Goten and Trunks (Dragon Ball) unlocked the base Super Saiyan form with ease at age 7 and 8, respectively. Milla Maxwell (ToX).png|Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) has an impressive growth rate, becoming proficient in swordplay after only a few lessons and learning how to perform Spirit Artes instinctively. Monkey_D._Luffy_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has an incredible gift for Haki, able to learn everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him in a year and a half when Rayleigh said that two years was too short a time to learn the basics. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is naturally gifted, able ro learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds, and having a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Willow_Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has such natural talent in magic and witchcraft, becoming so powerful after a mere four years of practicing it that, according to Amy Madison, other magic practitioners had to "work twice as hard to be half as good." Caulif.png|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) is a female Saiyan from Universe 6 said to have far more potential then her older brother, an experienced warrior... CSS1.jpg|...became super saiyan after being instructed once... SSJ2_epic_2.jpg|...reached super saiyan 2 afterwards and further developed by battling against Goku in the Tournament of Power. Bucky Enhanced learning.jpg|As a teen, James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) studied every combat move of Steve Rogers in a few days and was trained with same instructors who taught Rogers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Adaptations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Intuition Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers